In the name of duty
by Ann Murry
Summary: When Festus disappears and is presumed dead, it's up to Matt to find out what really happened to his deputy!
1. Chapter 1

Doc sipped his coffee as he read over the newspaper in the Long Branch.

"Doc," Matt said taking a seat across from him. "Anything good in that paper."

"Not really," Doc said folding it and laying it to the side. "How's things with you?"

"Quiet," Matt said as Sam brought him over a cup of coffee. "Thanks Sam," he said sipping the black brew.

"Your welcome Marshal," the barkeep said returning to the counter. "Ms. Kitty," he said as the woman stepped out of her office.

"Kitty," Matt said as she took a seat next to him.

"Morning cowboy," she said and then turned to Doc. "Your awfully quiet today."

"Funny," Doc said crossing his legs while taking a swipe at his mustache. "That's the same thing Matt said, could it be because Festus is not here."

Kitty smiled as Doc tried to bait them. "So Matt," she said ignoring Doc's comment for the moment. "How about a picnic today?"

"That sounds great," Matt said with a wink.

"Oh sure," Doc said rising. "Don't worry about me. I'll be fine."

"Would you like to go," Kitty asked looking at the old man.

"No, no," he said checking the time. "I've got rounds to make, you two go enjoy yourself."

"Marshal," Newly said rushing though the Long Branch's double doors with a man that none of them had ever seen before.

"What is it Newly," Matt asked rising.

"Marshal, this is Mr. Daniels," Newly said introducing the man as Matt acknowledge his presence with a nod. "He was on the trail between here and Wichita, and he's got a story to tell."

"Alright," Matt said crossing his arms. "What's the story Mr. Daniels?"

"Well Marshal," he said looking from Doc to Kitty, he respectfully removed his hat before speaking. "My family and I were traveling when we happened upon a most troubling scene."

"And what was the trouble," Matt asked waiting impatiently for the man to get to the point.

"Lying there on the trail was a dead man Marshal," Daniels replied softly. "I couldn't be sure about when the man died sir but I was able to ascertain that he was shot."

"Alright Mr. Daniels," Matt said. "I'll have to make a report about it, where's the body now?"

"I buried him sir," the man replied reaching into his pocket. "I took anything off the body that may help you identify who it was. I found this pinned to the vest that the gentleman wore."

Matt hesitated as the man lifted up his hand to reveal a shiny silver badge with the words Deputy US Marshal inscribed on it. "You say it was pinned to a man's vest?" He asked taking the badge.

Kitty gasped as Doc stepped forward to glance at the badge that Matt held. "What did the man look like," Doc asked quietly.

"He was maybe about your height sir," he said looking Doc over. "Not much bigger than you I would say with whiskers."

"It can't be," Kitty said as the man continued.

"I have a few articles of clothing in my wagon if you would like to see them," he said.

"Yes," Matt said slipping the badge into the pocket of his vest. "I think that we should."

The man nodded as he put his hat back on and led the way to where he had parked his wagon outside the Marshal's office.

Opening the back of the wagon, he reached inside and then turned back to Matt. "This is the vest the man wore and his gun belt," he said handing the items to Matt.

Matt sighed as he passed the items over to Doc. "That's Festus gun belt and vest," Doc said evenly. "I would know it any where."

"I also found this not to far from where the body was," Daniels said reaching into the wagon, he pulled out the wide brimmed hat that Festus wore every day.

"Mr. Daniels," Matt said taking the hat. "Could you show me where you buried this man?"

"I'm sorry Marshal, I would like to," the man said gently. "As I said, my family and I are on the move. I could draw you a map."

"Alright," Matt said as Doc stepped forward. "You didn't happen to come across a jack mule did you?"

"No sir," the man replied thoughtfully. "I never saw no mule."

"Come into my office and draw that map," Matt said leading the way.

Kitty stepped up to Doc's side as he ran his hand over the top of Festus hat. "Doc," she said putting her hand on Doc's arm. "It couldn't be Festus."

"I don't know Kitty," Doc said worriedly. "Matt did say Festus went to Wichita to bring back a prisoner. Maybe something happened out there."

"I can't believe it," she said looking at the doctor as Matt and Mr. Daniels stepped out of the jail.

"I'm sorry I couldn't be more help to you," he said shaking Matt's hand. "I certainly hope you can get the answers you need."

"So do I Mr. Daniels," Matt replied as the man climbed into his wagon and drove off.

"Matt," Kitty said as the Marshal joined Doc, Newly and Kitty. "What are you going to do?"

"I'm going out there," he said looking at his friends. "I have to know positively whether the body was Festus and try to figure out what happened to the prisoner he had in his custody."

"I'm going with you," Newly said with a nod.

"Count me in as well," Doc said as Kitty stepped forward.

"I want to go as well," she said as Matt started to protest. "If it is him Matt, we need to bring him home."

Matt nodded as he turned to Newly. "See if Sam and a few of the other men will keep an eye on the town while we're gone, deputize a few if you need to."

"We'll need a buckboard," Doc said as Matt nodded.

"Be ready to leave out in one hour," Matt said as Doc headed over to his office.

"Kitty," Matt said as the woman put her hand up. "Don't try and talk me out of it Matt, if this is Festus, well I want to know."

Matt nodded. "I don't know how long we'll be gone, can you get some supplies." 


	2. Chapter 2

An hour later, Doc threw a carpet bag into the buckboard, along with some supplies and blankets.

"Ready Doc?" Kitty asked climbing into the buckboard next to him. Wearing a simple dress, she placed a blanket over her legs to protect her dress from the dusty trail.

Doc nodded as he took up the reins of the team hitched to the buckboard.  
"Not really Kitty," he said looking at the red headed woman.

Well aware of the grim task before them, Doc wasn't looking forward to the trip or what they might find once they got there.

"Everything's settle," Matt said pulling Buck to a stop beside the wagon.

"Let's get going then," Doc said slapping the reins.

Kitty wound her arm around Doc's as the horses lunged forward. "Are you sure your up to this," she asked after Matt and Newly took the lead.

"Are you?" He replied. "I'm not looking forward to what we're going to find Kitty. If it's Festus then we can bring him back, bury him and have closure. If it's not, then who is it and where is Festus."

"I know Doc," Kitty said tightening her hold. "It scares me to think about it."

Most of the conversation on the first days travel was limited to the weather and scenery and when they did stop for a break, each individual lost in their own thoughts didn't say much about any thing.

Stopping to make camp for the night, Doc stepped away from the others for a few moments of silence. Since they had left Dodge so quickly, there hadn't been much time for him to grive about Festus presumed death.

Now alone under the bright stars, the old and sometimes hard exterior of the doctor gave way to his fears and he shed a few tears, not because he thought it was true but just because he didn't know if it was true.

Sometimes the unknowing hurt more than just facing the reality of the situation.

Wiping away the moisture, he returned to the camp feeling as though he could face the others and not break down.

Kitty had heated some stew that Ma Smalley had sent with them for their first nights dinner.

As she handed him a plate, she could tell Doc was upset but rather than let on about, she smiled and said, "it's one of Ma's best Doc. You better eat up or it will go bad and that'll be a shame."

"Thanks Kitty," Doc said taking the plate he moved to a seat near Matt on a large log.

"How much longer Matt," Doc asked picking at his food.

"According to the map Daniels drew me, we should be in the area by late afternoon tomorrow."

Doc nodded before putting his plate aside. "I think I'll turn in."

"You hardly touched your food Doc," Kitty said as the older man shuffled to a rolled out bedroll.

"Sorry Kitty," he said laying down and covering himself with a blanket. "Just not very hungry I guess."

Kitty didn't say anything else, she could hardly blame the Doctors lack of appetite, she was sure they all suffered from the same problem.

By the time Doc fell into a deep but troubled sleep, they had all turned in. Plagued by bad dreams, Doc was the first one up the next morning.

Making a pot of coffee, he waited for it to percolate and for the others to get up and join him.

"Doc," Kitty said joining him in pouring a cup of coffee. "You should have let me do that."

"It's fine Kitty," he said absentmindedly. "I couldn't sleep any way."

"Doc," Kitty said putting a hand on his arm. "Are you going to be alright?"

"I will be," he said slightly smiling at the woman. "We've all lost friends before, haven't we?"

Kitty nodded. "Yes but none of them were Festus Haggen."

"You're right about that Kitty," he said taking a swipe at his mustache.

Back on the trail several hours later, Doc pulled up on the reins as Matt raised his hand. "Hold up," he said looking around.

"What is it Marshal," Newly said looking around.

"This appears to be the spot." Matt said checking the map as he climbed down off his horse. "Daniels said he buried the body near a grove of trees."

Newly joined the Marshal on the ground and scouted the area by foot as Doc and Kitty waited in the wagon.

"Doc," Kitty said making eye contact with the old man. "I don't want to see the body."

Doc nodded. "Don't fret Kitty," he said gently patting her hand. "Between Newly, Matt and myself, we can make a positive identification."

"I found something!" Newly yelled as Matt hurried over to where he was.

Doc came up behind them and saw freshly turned up earth in a slight mound. "Looks like a grave to me," he said. "Let's get some shovels."

"Doc," Matt said tipping his hat up. "Why don't you wait with Kitty, Newly and I can handle this."

Doc nodded as he shuffled back over to the wagon. From their vantage point, he and Kitty watched as Matt and Newly dug into the fresh grave, it wasn't until some time later that Matt stopped digging and he and Newly kneeled on the ground above the grave.

"Well!" Doc asked impatiently as Kitty squeezed his arm.

Matt looked up grimly and for a moment Doc's heart sank to the pit of his stomach.

"It's not him," Matt said rising as Newly pulled his bandana up over his nose, the stench from the decomposing body permeated the air around them.

"Then who is it," Doc asked some what relieved as Matt joined them.

"It's the prisoner, Charles Walker," Matt said. "Daniels was right, he's about Festus build with whiskers but it's not Festus."

"What about the clothes Matt," Kitty said.

"Well that where this gets interesting Kitty," Matt said taking his hat off as he wiped his brow. "The prisoner appears to be dressed in Festus clothes."

"Well if that's not Festus," Doc said pulling in his earlobe nervously. "Then where's Festus."

"And Ruth," Kitty said. "And why is that prisoner dressed in Festus clothes."

"I guess we'll find out all the answers when we find Festus," Matt said as Newly joined them.

"Prisoner's reburied Marshal," he said putting the shovels back into the wagon.

"Thanks Newly," he said looking at how high the sun was in the sky. "I think we'll start our search in Wichita in the morning."

Doc nodded as he swiped at his mustache, while relieved the body in the grave wasn't Festus, it did little to make him feel better about the eventual outcome. They still had no idea where Festus was or if he was alive or dead. 


	3. Chapter 3

The next day Matt, Kitty, Doc and Newly rode into the bustling city of Wichita and headed for the Marshal's office.

Stepping inside the office, Marshal Barnett rose from his seat to shake Matt's hand.

"Dillion," he said acknowledging the presence of Kitty, Doc and Newly with a slight nod. "I didn't expect to see you around these parts. What brings you here?"

"John," Matt said looping his thumbs into his gun belt. "My deputy Festus was though here a few days ago to transport Charles Walker back to Dodge on some larceny charges and well he never made it back."

"Sorry to hear that Matt," Marshal Barnett stated with concern. "I had not heard."

"We're trying to figure out what happened, Walkers dead, buried on the trail by a passing family but as of yet we've seen no sign of Festus," Matt said helplessly.

"I wish I could help Matt," Barnett said. "But I've had no contact with deputy Haggen since he left that day with Walker."

"And you have no reports about any one being brought into town, hurt or dead," Matt stated hesitantly.

"You're free to check with my undertaker and the towns only doctor if you would like but they usually keep me well informed on such matters," Barnett said. "I will ask around Matt but I don't believe you'll find your deputy here."

"Thank you John," Matt said shaking the Marshal's hand. "We'll continue to search as well."

Stepping out onto the boardwalk Matt sighed as he turned to the others. "If he's not here and he's not in Dodge then he's got to be some where in between."

"The question is," Doc said swiping at his mustache. "Where?"

"If he was hurt," Newly said stepping forward. "He couldn't have traveled a long distance without assistance."

"You think some one picked him up," Kitty asked.

"It's the only possibility we haven't considered yet," Newly said.

Doc nodded as Matt spoke. "Alright," he said looking around. "We'll stay here tonight and head back toward Dodge in the morning. We'll stop at every place within a half a days ride from where we found Walkers body."

(Meanwhile)

"You's is late, ma'am," the black house servant stated meeting a middle aged woman at the gate house of a stately manor between Wichita and Dodge.

"I know Sebastian," she said taking off her gloves. "I picked up a man on the side of the road."

"Dead ma'am," he said expectantly.

"No this one's actually alive," she said throwing back the tarp to reveal a man dressed in prisoners clothes. "Or at least he was when I put him in the wagon."

The house servant put his hand under the man's nose before looking back at the woman "He's still breathin ma'am."

"Good," she said heading toward the large stately home. "Bring him into the clinic, I'll be there shortly."

The man servant nodded as he bent down and easily lifted the unconscious man over one shoulder and followed the woman into the house.

Upon entering the house, the servant pushed open two french doors immediately to his left and deposited the man onto the table that rested in the center of the room.

The middle aged white woman entered just as the servant backed away from the table.

"Gun shot wounds," she said observing her patients breaths. "And a rather large contusion to the head and who knows what else."

"Is you going to require my help ma'am," the servant asked.

"No Sebastian," she said looking up. "Performing surgery on a live patient is quite different then cutting open a cadaver. Besides, I'm not trying to save this prisoner's life, just observing how long it takes for him to die."

"Sure is a sorry world we's in Ma'am," the servant said shaking his head. "All that schooling you done got and won't nobody let u do any doctoring."

"I will one day Sebastian," she said placing a hand on her patients forehead. "Poor souls like this one will pave the way. Once those fools at the Bellevue University in Boston read my papers, I'll finally make a name for myself."

"Yes ma'am," the servant stated. "And a great day it will be. I's can see it now, Doctor Sarah Ann Evans! Just like yer dear ol father wanted."

"Yes," she said looking down at the scruffy looking whisker faced man. "But what father didn't realize is that even his money couldn't buy me a practice."

"It not yourin fault you was born a girl," the black man placated.

"I know Sebastian," she said stepping away from the man on the table. "Why don't you go put on some coffee, it looks like it'll be awhile."

"Yes ma'am," he said shuffling off as the woman picked up a sheet of paper and an ink well.

Taking a seat next to where the man lay, she started to make notes about how he was found and his injuries. 


	4. Chapter 4

Matt paid for two rooms at the hotel on Main Street in Wichita before taking Kitty, Doc and Newly to dinner.

"Doc, please eat something," Kitty admonished as the older man picked over his food.

"I'm trying Kitty," he said putting his fork down.

"We're all worried Doc," Newly said quietly. "But at the same time we have to remember, Festus wouldn't want you to worry so much over him."

"That's right," Kitty said nodding her head. "What would he say right now if he were here."

"He'd say, Doc you old scudder," Doc said with a slight laugh. "But he isn't here, is he?"

Kitty sighed as she put her hand on the older man's arm. "We'll find him Doc," she said quietly. "I know we will."

Doc wasn't quite so confident, his very nature just made him more realistic and honestly, if Festus were out there and still alive, his chances of surviving without help were bleak and getting bleaker by the moment and that's what worried Doc the most.

(Evans place)

Sarah paced as she checked the time, it had been several hours since she had brought the wounded man home and yet he was still alive.

Stopping next to the table, she picked up her stethoscope, put it in her ears and place the business end against the man's chest.

Pulling the device from her ears, she made new notes before taking the man's wrist and checking the pulse against her watch.

"Stubborn," she said shoving the arm back atop the body.

"Ma'am," the Sebastian said slowly stepping into the room.

"It's nothing Sebastian," she said rubbing at her eyes. "I just don't know what's keeping him alive."

"You want me to sit with him," he asked.

"No, no," Sarah said. "I'm waiting for the end so I can see exactly how the body dies."

"It maybe longer than you thought," Sebastian replied.

"You're right," she said rubbing the back of her neck. "I'll just have to take the chance and leave him alone tonight."

"Yes ma'am," he said stepping aside as the woman passed.

Turning out the light, the servant locked the doors leaving the wounded man alone in the dark as he retired for the night.

(Wichita)

Packed and ready to go, Doc slapped the reins and the horses lunged in response. "Easy Doc," Kitty said taking Doc's arm.

"Sorry Kitty," he said as the wagon followed Matt and Kitty. "I just have a bad feeling today."

"What do you mean," she asked.

"It's urgent we find Festus today or I'm afraid it'll be to late," Doc said.

"Why," Kitty asked.

"If Festus is wounded, it's already been three days, if he's still alive, the wounds will be infected by now," Doc said looking at Kitty. "In that case it won't matter what I or anyone else does, an infection is an infection."

(Evans place)

Sarah stepped into the clinic and was quite surprised to find the man on the table still alive.

But in bad shape, burning up with fever and delirious the man started to mumble.

"Shhhhh," she soothed stroking the hot forehead. "It's just the fever talking."

Checking the man's vital signs, she anticipated that it wouldn't much longer before he died of his injuries.

"He still alive Ms. Sarah," the servant asked stepping into the room.

"For now," she said making several notes.

"I'm a do my chores and make ya something to eat," he said shuffling away as Sarah continued her notes.

"Doc," the raspy voice mumbled from the table. "Doc, I'm hurtin bad."

Sarah stood and slowly made her way over to the table, fighting the impulse to help the man.

"Sorry mister," she said gently. "If I did anything for you it would contaminate my research."

But the man, in his delirium didn't hear the woman's words.

Matt stopped at the third farm house they found within a half a days travel from where walker's body had been buried.

"Hello in the house," he called out as a woman and young boy stepped out onto the porch.

"What can I do for ya mister?" She asked placing a protective hand around the boy.

"Marshal Dillion from Dodge ma'am," he said tipping his hat at her. "My friends and I are looking for a missing man."

She looked toward Newly, Doc and Kitty before turning back to Matt. "An outlaw?"

"No ma'am," Matt replied. "I'm actually looking for one of my deputies, he disappeared about three days ago. We were hoping he had either been picked up or had come seeking help."

"Sorry Marshal," she said sorrowfully. "I wish I could say your missing man was here but he isn't."

"I know where he could be," the boy spoke up proudly."

Matt approached the boy slowly as he smiled. "What's your name son?" he asked.

"Thomas sir," he said looking at his mother. " Ma and my sisters call me Tommy."

Matt smiled. "Well Tommy," he said. "I'm really worried about my deputy, you say, you might know where he is?"

"Yes Marshal," he said pointing to the road. "If you all keep on the road a mile or so you'll come to old mister Evans place. His daughter lives there now but she's a Doc. If anyone could have helped yer deputy, it's her."

Matt looked up at the woman. "A Doc?" he questioned.

"She's old Doctor Evans daughter," she explained. "He was the only Doctor for miles around, passed away a few years ago. He had sent his daughter away to medical school hoping she could take over after he was gone, but most folks around her don't take to a woman Doctor. Course it don't matter to me but Tommy's right Marshal. If your deputy was hurt and in need of help, she would be the one to help him." 


	5. Chapter 5

Sarah lifted her patients eye lids and observed the pupils. She made notes about his lack of reaction to stimuli, lowered heart rate and respiration.

"Won't be much longer," she said patting the cold hand of the patient before stepping away.

Stretching her back, she yawned and looked out the window to where Sebastian was feeding the horses in the gate house.

She smiled at how she remembered after her father had freed him, he insisted on staying on as her caretaker. The thought of owning slaves was abhorrent to her but she had no problem with keeping Sebastian on as an employee to which she paid him a meager salary.

Following the black man's gaze, she gasped as she seen two riders on horses and another man and woman in a wagon stop at the gate house.

Stepping out of the clinic, she closed the double french doors and then locked them.

Putting the key into her pocket, she headed for the front door of her house, peaked out the covered window and listened to the conversation taking place outside.

"No sir," Sebastian said with a half smile. "Ms. Evans ain't here right now. She away for the next couple of weeks, is there sum thing I can help you with?"

"We're looking for a missing man," Matt said looking around. "He's one of my deputies."

Sarah gasped as she realized the large man standing outside was with the law.

Spinning around, she knocked over a vase located near the door causing it to hit the wood floor with a loud crash as it shattered.

Matt and Newly, after hearing the loud noise, pulled their revolvers. As Newly kept his gun trained on Sebastian, Matt watch the curtain move and saw the silhouette of a woman pass by.

"Watch him!" Matt said turning back around, he glared at the black man before bounding up the steps of the house and busting though the front door.

The woman screamed and tried to run but Matt caught her easily. "Are you Sarah?" he asked as the woman nodded.

In tears, Matt dragged her to the front door. "Why did your servant lie to me?" he demanded.

The woman didn't answer but her eyes moved over the french doors, Matt turned toward the doors and tried to open them but it was locked.

"What is in here," he asked tightening his grip on the woman's arm.

"My clinic," she sobbed as Doc and Kitty met him at the top of the stairs.

Pushing the woman away, Matt looked at Doc and Kitty. "Stand back," he said raising his leg he kicked the doors open.

"Festus," Doc said pushing past Matt after he saw the hill man lying on the table in front of them.

"Newly," Matt said pushing Sarah into a chair. "Find some place to lock him up until we find out what's been going on around here."

"Sure thing Marshal," Newly said directing the black man to a tact room off the gate house.

Matt turned back around and made eye contact with Kitty who shook her head before he looked at Doc. "How is he Doc?"

Doc felt for a pulse against Festus neck as his eyes fell on the two old bloody wounds on his chest. "He's alive Matt but just barely," he said ripping the hill man's shirt open.

With a shocked expression, he looked up and addressed Sarah. "You didn't do a damn thing for him, why?"

She didn't say anything, just sat in the chair stone faced as Kitty noticed the sheet of notes lying nearby.

"This may explain it," she said suddenly feeling ill as she handed the papers to Doc.

Doc looked over the notes for a moment before his face started to turn a shade of red.

Stepping away from Festus, he pushed past Matt to grap Sarah by the shoulders. "So help me. If that man dies because of your negligence," he said barely above a whisper. "I promise on all that is holy, I will tear you apart."

"Doc!" Matt said angrily pulling the old man away from the sniveling woman. "Do what you can for Festus, let the law take care of her."

Doc nodded and handed the papers to the Marshal. "She was using him as a case study Matt," he said returning to Festus side.

Matt quickly looked over the notes before folding them and putting them in his pocket.

Meanwhile, Newly had returned with Doc's black case. "Thank you Newly," Doc said as the younger man nodded.

Opening the well worn case, Doc took out his stethoscope, and listened to Festus chest before continuing his exam. "Matt," he said looking up. "Take a look at this!"

Matt stepped over to Festus side as Doc pointed out the bullet wounds. "Now I've seen a lot of men shot," he said looking at Matt. "Most leave a large wound, these are awfully small."

Matt nodded. "Almost as if he was shot from a gun a woman would carry," Matt said as Doc nodded.

Matt returned to Sarah's side as Doc tended to his patient. "Ms. Evans," he said crossing his arms. "Do you own a gun?"

The woman didn't look up as she slowly shook her head up and down. "Yes Marshal," she said quietly. 


	6. Chapter 6

Doc shook his head while he took the time to ascertain Festus physical condition before deciding on what needed to be done.

Cleaning the head wound had been the least of his worries, the bullet wounds were much more serious.

"Doc," Kitty said as the old man stepped away for a moment. "What's wrong?

Doc swiped his mustache before he replied. "I don't know if I can do it Kitty."

"I don't think I understand Doc," Kitty said.

She had seen Doc worried many times in the years she had known him but this was different, he was indecisive and she had never seen him like that before.

"Leaving Festus alone for days like she did allowed infection to set in," Doc stated evenly. "And he's weak from blood loss. If I operate now, I could kill him but if I don't, the infection will."

Kitty watch as Doc ran a hand over his forehead. "I can't make that decision," he said looking at her. "I can't be the one who decides his fate."

"Then let me do it," she said squeezing his arm. "I want you to take out those bullets."

Doc sighed as he closed his eyes and silently asked for strength to do what he knew had to be done. "Newly," he said looking toward the younger man with a new purpose. "I'm going to need your help."

"I'm ready," Newly said taking off his coat. "Just tell me what to do Doc."

Doc nodded as he pulled the instruments from his bag that he would need in order to perform surgery.

"I've been thinking about the infection," he said handing a bottle of either to Newly. "If we cauterize the wounds after we remove the bullets, he may have a better chance at survival."

"I've only seen it done Doc," Newly stated.

"We'll need a hot fire and a large knife," Doc said placing his instruments into a basin with alcohol.

"Everything we touch or that touches him has to be carefully cleaned or the infection can get worse," he stated pouring the alcohol over his hands before he handed the bottle to Newly who did the same.

"Once we remove the bullets," Doc said picking up a probe. "Then we'll cauterize the wounds."

"And it will save Festus?" Kitty asked hopeful.

"I don't know if it will or just prolong the inevitable," Doc said gently. "But we've got to try. He's already been though so much I'm not planning on giving up now."

Doc awoke at the sounds of voices and looked around. He hadn't realized he had even drifted off until he woke up.

Sitting up in the chair he had placed next to the bed where Festus lay, he pulled out his pocket watch and checked the deputy's pulse.

Standing up, he stretched his back and then shuffled though Evans clinic to the foyer where Matt was talking with the Marshal from Wichita.

"Doc," Matt said acknowledging his presence. "Marshal Barnett is going to take Sarah Evan and her servant Sebastian back to Wichita for trial."

"Well," Doc said tugging on his earlobe. "I really think that young lady needs a mental institution rather than a prison Matt."

"I agree with you Doc," Matt said crossing his arms. "But that isn't for us to decide, the judge will make that decision based on the evidence we provide."

"At least she confessed to what she had done," Doc said evenly.

"That will help out," Marshal Barnet agreed. "I just can't imagine what she was thinking, after shooting both men and realizing Walker was dead, she changed the men's clothes because she didn't think anyone would miss a convict."

"And she never thought anyone would verify that the person in the grave wasn't Festus," Matt said. "If we had not come to see it for ourselves she might have gotten away with it."

"How is Deputy Haggen Doctor," Barnett asked.

"He hasn't come around yet," Doc said swiping at his mustache.

"Well if it's any consolation, Sarah Evans told me to tell you all that you could stay here in the house for as long as you need," Barnet said.

"Well it's not much of a consolation," Doc said vehemently. "Just as soon as Festus can travel, we're going back to Dodge."

"I understand," Barnet said tipping his hat. "You will let me know how your deputy is doing Matt."

"I will," Matt said following the Marshal of Wichita out the door.

Doc shook his head as he turned and went back into the clinic to check on Festus.

Taking a seat beside the bed, he smiled when he seen the sweat on the deputy's forehead.

"Doc," Kitty said stepping into the room. "Everything alright?"

Doc nodded as he wiped Festus forehead with a damp cloth. "Fevers broke," he said as the hill man suddenly started to stir.

"Well it's about time," Doc said as Festus slowly opened his eyes.

"Doc," he said slowly taking in the environment around him. "I had the strangest dream."

"It wasn't no dream," Doc said taking Festus wrist to check his pulse. "It was a down right nightmare!"

"Doc," Kitty said lightly patting the older man on the arm as she took a seat next to the hill man. "How you feeling Festus?"

"Tired Ms. Kitty," he said before closing his eyes.

"You just sleep then," she said putting a hand on his. Doc smiled broadly as Kitty stood up. "I'll let Matt and Newly know he's come around," she said leaving Doc alone with the deputy.

"That was a close one Festus ol boy," he said bringing the covers to Festus neck. "And I would appreciate it if you wouldn't do that. I don't think I could take a scare like that again."

"I don't need another blanket," Festus said slapping Doc's hand away. "Yer already making me stay in this here bed."

"Well," Doc said swiping at his mustache. "After you get your strength back, then I will let you out."

"And this will help," Kitty said stepping into the Doc's bedroom with a tray from Delmonico's.

"That smells great," Doc said as Kitty placed the tray on an empty table. "It's good to be home."

"It sure is," Kitty said sliding a plate on to Festus lap.

"A steak," Festus said looking up.

"Now see," Doc complained loudly. "I told you, you're spoiling him."

"Oh hush Doc," Kitty said waving the older man away. "You said he needed to get his strength back."

"Strength yes," Doc said tugging on his ear lobe. "But at this rate he'll be to fat to get out of the bed."

"Fat!" Festus said angrily. "Wal I ain't never been fat in ma life."

Kitty smiled as she left the two men to bicker, opening the door, she seen Matt heading up the stairs. "I wouldn't go in there right now cowboy," she said as Matt cringed.

"Sounds like they at each other's throats," Matt replied as the argument between the two friends increased.

"Doc,'s just happy to be back home," Kitty said.

"I think we all are," Matt said with a nod.

"How about I buy you a drink cowboy," Kitty said.

"That sounds great Kitty," Matt said following the woman down the stairs and across the street to the Long Branch as Doc and Festus voices were drowned out by the hustle and bustle of the towns people coming and going. 


End file.
